The compounds of the instant invention are a series of saturated cycloalkyl[b]pyrrol-1(2H)-acetic acid amides useful for the treatment of senility and the reversal of amnesia.
A synthesis of cis-hexahydro-2-oxo-1(2H)cyclopenta[b]pyrrole is described in J. Chem. Soc., 1959, 1050-1054. A synthesis of cis-hexahydro-2-oxo-1(2H)-cyclohexa[b]pyrrole is described in Chem. Abstr. 62, 6452F, 1965. A synthesis of trans-hexahydro-2-oxo-1(2H)cyclohexa[b]pyrrole is described in (J. Chem. Soc., 1958, 2688-2693).